Dark Roundtable
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 27 Party Size Limit: 4 Lore A pathway has been found to the Dark Roundtable, a mysterious ruin filled with unimaginable danger. '' ''Humans fear to tread in these ancient ruins as the descendants of the Dark Angels lurk deep inside. Some think the Dark Angels themselves have been sealed somewhere nearby, but there's no way to be sure. All we know is that few return from here. According to some, the Nine Brothers of Hell are headed to the roundtable in the deep of the ruins on orders from the Princess of the Dark Angels. Who knows what dark and evil scheme she seeks to enact? How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 7 : Required completion of Dungeon: Facility 13 After completing Facility 13, hand the ring to the Knight at the Tavern (Heros Square) and follow the quest pointers until you complete the Facility 13 quest at the Ministry, with Zermu Terlu. If you are soul rank 7, speak to Zermu Terlu again to get the new story quest along with the permit for Dark Roundtable. Maps Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Back to top Dark Angel Statues Floor 1 Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Vague steps, needs rewrite later on: :Talk to Elf girl, watch silently 3. Then go to final battle statue and listen to story. :Speak to Elf girl, and tell her the story. Now go back to Rodrigo (Rogue NPC) and pay him 10,000 gold for all information on altar: :-Dripping Heart (500g information) :- given to Altar of Hungerlust (1000 gold info) :-6 sacrifices Hearts needed for ritual (10,000 gold info) :Putting now the 6 Dripping Hearts into the Altar of Hungerlust at D6 :Then head back to the Statue and choose option 2 (i found your body). :*'Enemies: (6)x (Nobody) Heads' :Comment: The Skulls are fast, if you die, you can't leave the battle till the whole group is dead, so be careful. (Helping others I noticed that someone who has completed the statue previously can leave the battle if needed but not the people doing the battle for the fist time) :The best would be that one kite them in a small circle, they dash forwad so you can dodge the attack. Use decoy to prepare traps or something like that. If the mob is nearly down they are really slow and want to explode, so watch out! Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: G4 :Head from the statue 1 the stairs up, go to the right and follow the path where another Toads are. Then left the stairs up right and you will find the 2nd statue. Examine the statue, then talk to the Princess ghost nearby. Head back to Rodrigo. give him for each info 3.000 Gold and he will tell you everything you need to know. :Altar of Fatalpride (E7): offer it 11.111 Gold :Altar of Bawdrydamp(opposite of Altar of Fatalpride): get a special massage by Alpu (J3) (you have unequip all your items but can equip it later again - costs 12.000 Gold). You will get a 5min buff - this is your timelimit to reach the altar. Choose touch altar option when you get to the statue. If you die the buff will vanish. :Altar of Jealously (E8): offer it a Jealously Necklace. Either kill Raider Chiefs or buy it at Rip Off Shop Pagazi (H3) for 7,750 Gold : :If you activated all Altar's, return to the statue. :*'Enemies: (5)x (Decomposer) very slow' :They leave a posion cloud if they die. Nothing special. Dark Angel Statue 3 :Location: D4 :Now the magic barrier near the 2nd statue opened. Just follow the way and go up the stairs and walk to the right. Examine the 3rd statue. Talk to the princess ghost and tell her about the brother. Then go back and turn right again. Talk with Toto, he will say that he is very hungry. Go back to the beginning where Rodrigo was. Pay him 10.000gold for the information. He will say that you need to feed the Kobold with "Cursed Pet Food". Go to the 3rd revive shrine, there is a machine where you can do this food. :For this you need: :x6 Murky Frog's Eye (dropped by Catastrophe Toad) :x6 Spoiled Cheescake (can be bought by Pagazi ) :x6 Heart of Stone (dropped by Arcane Smog ) :After you made the food at the machine go to Toto (F5) and give him the Cursed Pet Food. He will run to the toilet. Now go the toilet which you already saw i guess and get the Kobold Dung. :Now you have to put the Dung into all 4 altars to rais the fire. You only can get one dung at the same time. So you have to run to one altar putting it in and run back to the toilet to get more dung. :That's it, return to the 3rd statue. : :*'Enemies: (5)x (Dark Snatcher) Gargoyles' :Easy to kite. Cast magic missle (low dmg), cast petrify, hard normal hit. Can't go outside even as a soul. Back to top Floor 2 Dark Angel Statue 1 (4) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :The first NPC Gyslan you'll find when you jump down the cliff and walk straight forward. Talk with him about everything, talk again to him for every option. He will say that you need a Goat Mask. Now walk along the Cliffside to a rock where a teleporter is on it. Use and you'll come to a room with Disco Zombies. Walk again straight forward, pass the Beetles and turn right to the Dark Angel statue. Examine it. Then go back to the other side where the princess ghost is. Talk with her. Turn back again and talk with the NPC Baalzephon (a Lesser Demon). He will send you into a Final Battle with 3 Lesser Demon in it. You will need to kill one for the Goat Mask. Best Tactic is to run fast into the right/left Corner, so the mobs don't see you. Pull one use decoy in the corner and bash it. If you got the Goat, you can enter the Hell. Answer to Baalzepho will be 1. "No, one of us" and 2. "to hell". :In the hell talk to Giovanni. Then talk with the demonic Blacksmith Vishvakarman and again with Giovanni and select the second option. Now you will need another Dripping Heart (dropped by Sacrifice & Veteran Thief ), handover the Heart to Vishvakarman and you will get a quest for creating the Magical saw. You will need x1 Magical Metal Chunk (founded in a pile I7), x3 Armor Remains and x5 Demon's Blood. The pile you will find when you head to the end of the cliffside going up where the campfire is. Then you have to do a tricky jump on the other side. :If you got all items go back to Vishvakarman and you will get the magical saw. With this saw you have to cut the chains from 4 the petrified spiders you already saw i guess. This saw can break, but the the demonic blacksmith can repair it for 2 more Demon's Blood. Cut all the Chains and go the the Dark Angel Statue. :*'Enemies: (5)x (Harm) Spider' :Doing spiderwebs which gives you poison and paralyze. Dark Angel Statue 2 (5) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Take now the new porter which you can reach after you made the final battle. Walk through the room and turn left at the end. Go up there till you come to a edge. Dash/Jump in direction of the plate, you will be ported to the other side. Turn left and you'll find a Imp NPC, talk with him. Jump to the other side. Now go up the stairs till you are in a big room. Turn left where the 3 Zombies are, stay at the left side, jump over it to the platform where the Hellspawn is. Turn left and go down there till you are in a room where another Hellspawn and Demon Brute are. Head right and left down a stairs, there you'll find the 2nd Statue. Now turn around, go up turn right to the end of the room and you'll find the princess ghost. Talk with her. Now you need x2 more Dripping Heart 's. Go into Hell's Square. Talk with that Imp and with the Walker. Handover one Dripping Heart for each of them. You have to find x4 Plates. One is in the room where the Imp NPC is. And the other 3 in the big room. Two of it are easy to find. The third one in the big room is nearly the dark angel statue. Head the transition down, pass the porter and you will find it. Now you will need x10 more Demon's Blood and 3 Blank Contract from the Imp NPC. These items you have to forge into a pass at the Walker NPC in the Hell's Square. There is no fix solution which blank contract you need. One of the plates got a random sentences, bounded to your charackter, which you have to understand. If you got the pass, you can enter the Final Battle. :*'Enemies: (6)x (Doom Chaser) Imps' :They cast Silent/Armor Decrease. Selfbuff of Attack-Aura, Magic Aura, Physical Defense & Magical Defense. Really easy to kite. One get all and just stay behind a wall, they shoot against the wall. So the other can get one out, best way with a decoy. Dark Angel Statue 3 (6) :Location: C3 :After you solved the last statue you can pass now the next barier. Follow the way and turn left, take the teleporter at the end. Go straight ahead and you will find the next revive shrine and a campfire. Find the next Dark Angel statue. After examine it, go to the princess ghost (like every statue before) and tell her about the next brother. Now back to Hell's Square. Talk with the 2 Gatekeeper's (look like a Lesser Demon) that you'll reach after you go down the ladder. They will tell you about a party of Kobolds and that you need some food and x5 Bottle's of Demon's Blood. So what you have to do exactly is, to create x3 Luxury Pet Foods and farm x15 more Demon's Blood. :Luxury Pet Food is made out of: :x10 Dripping Heart :x10 Rotten Marrow :x5 Foul Fat Blob :If you got the Pet Food and all Bloods you have to find the 3 diffrent Campfire's. It's a Final Battle, but very easy. The Kobolds walk in a circle and the aggro range is really low, you have to stand in front of them to get them aggro. So it should be no problem. :After you done all 3 campfires (Final Battles) you can do the Dark Angel Statue. :*'Enemies: (5)x (Nobody) ' :*'Enemies: (1)x (Deadhead)' :Deadhead cast heal before he do his AoE (he is like the skulls in Decension Ruins, just a bit bigger). The Nobody's are like in F1 Statue 1 but slower, easy to kite. Back to top Floor 3 Dark Angel Statue 1 (7) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 2 (8) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 3 (9) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 4 (10) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Floor 1: Teased Diversion Back to top Floor 2: Wicked Congress Back to top Floor 3: Arroggant Ogre's Rest Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips * Add tips here Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons Category:Locations